


Love Letter Challenge

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer





	Love Letter Challenge

Dear Orlando,

I hope everything is going well. The girls are great, growing up way too fast. They get more beautiful every day.

I know this letter is out of the blue. We haven't talked in a while and I'm sorry about that. I've gotten your messages but I always seem to put off calling you back. That's kind of the reason why I'm writing.

I love you, Orlando. I've known for years; couldn't deny these feelings if I tried for the rest of my life. I was trying to think of something romantic or meaningful, even thought about asking Vig to write something for me, but in the end it's that simple. I am in love with Orlando Bloom!!

I've never met anyone who can completely throw me off balance the way you do. I always feel dizzy when you're around because I can't breathe properly. It sounds stupid but you literally take my breath away.

I remember everything. Every giggle, every touch, every smile. Every moment I spent any time with you is always with me. And what I've come to realize is that you have taken residence in my soul, and there's no kicking you out.

I'm sorry to dump this on you and not even have the courage to tell you in person or over the phone. Do with this what you will, but know that I will always be in love with you.

I won't run anymore, Orlando; I've stopped hiding. Please tell me I'm not too late.

Yours forever,  
Sean


End file.
